Animations (Cars)
a spoof of Cars. Cast *Lightning McQueen - Reggie (Free Birds) *Sally Carrera - Jenny (Free Birds) *Mater - Junior (Storks) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eeze - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Mack - Hamm (Toy Story) *Chick Hicks - Hunter (Storks) *Strip "The King" Weathers - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Lynda Weathers - Angie (Shark Tale) *Tex Dinoco - Norm (Norm of The North) *Red - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Sheriff - Rango *Doc Hudson - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Luigi and Guido - Mr. Peabody And Sherman *Sarge - Sergeant Monty (Valiant) *Fillmore - Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) *Ramone - Rick (Happily N'ever After) *Flo - Ella (Happily N'ever After) *Lizzie - Anna Twombly (Littlest Pet Shop) *Van and Minny - Alex and Gia (Madagascar) *Mia and Tia - Tinker Bell and Periwinkle (Disney Fairies) *Fred - Larry The Cucumber (Veggietales) *Stanley - Horace Nebbercracker (Monster House) *Bob Cutlass - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Darrell Cartrip - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - *Kori Turbowitz - Stella (Winx Club) *Harv - Luis Alberto Galvan Ponce *Lightyear Blimp - Boog (Open Season) *DJ - Tank Evans (Surf's Up) *Wingo - Grimmel (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) *Boost - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Snot Rod - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Peterbuilt - Professor Knight (Monsters University) *Car Reporter #1 - Luis Sanchez (The Book of Life) *Japanese Car Reporter - Moxy (UglyDolls) *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. - Prince Sky (Winx Club) *Jay Limo - Fast Tony (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Sven 'the Governator‘ - Chief Bobnar (Early Man) *Car Reporter #2 - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Tractors - *Frank - Monster House *Security Guard #2 - Shrek *Mario Andretti - Lofty Thaddeus Worthington (Valiant) *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - *The King's Pit Crew - *Dinoco Helicopter - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Michael Schumacher Ferrari - Sir Lionel Forest (Missing Link) *T.J. Hummer - Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scape) Trailer/Transcript *Animations (Cars) Trailer/Transcript Transcript Parts *Animations (Cars) Part 1 - Dinoco 400 *Animations (Cars) Part 2 - Victory Lane *Animations (Cars) Part 3 - Rust-Eeze *Animations (Cars) Part 4 - "Life is a Highway" *Animations (Cars) Part 5 - Reggie's Lost/Into Town *Animations (Cars) Part 6 - Where's Reggie? *Animations (Cars) Part 7 - The Cell/Reggie's Trial *Animations (Cars) Part 8 - Bessie/Lost Customers *Animations (Cars) Part 9 - Red's Challenge *Animations (Cars) Part 10 - A New Road/'Turn Right to Go Left' *Animations (Cars) Part 11 - Back to Work *Animations (Cars) Part 12 - ??? Tipping *Animations (Cars) Part 13 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight *Animations (Cars) Part 14 - Red's Piston Cups *Animations (Cars) Part 15 - Breakfast at Ella's *Animations (Cars) Part 16 - Walk with Jenny *Animations (Cars) Part 17 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" *Animations (Cars) Part 18 - Stampede/Red's Race *Animations (Cars) Part 19 - 'He's Gone?'/A New Customer *Animations (Cars) Part 20 - Crusin'/Reggie's Found *Animations (Cars) Part 21 - California Race (Part 1) *Animations (Cars) Part 22 - California Race (Part 2) *Animations (Cars) Part 23 - Back on the Map *Animations (Cars) Part 24 - End Credits Gallery Reggie-0.jpg|Reggie as Lightning McQueen Jenny-0.jpg|Jenny as Sally Carrera Junior_storks.png|Junior as Mater Crash_and_eddie_ice_age_4.png|Crash and Eddie as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eeze Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|Hamm as Mack Hunter.jpg|Hunter as Chick Hicks Oscar (Shark Tale).jpg|Oscar as Strip "The King" Weathers Angie.jpg|Angie as Lynda Weathers Norm.jpg|Norm as Tex Dinoco Nigel.png|Nigel as Red Rango.png|Rango as Sheriff Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as Doc Hudson Sherman wayback peabody.png|Mr. Peabody And Sherman as Luigi and Guido Sarge.png|Sergeant Monty as Sarge Chicken_Joe.jpg|Chicken Joe as Fillmore Rick.jpg|Rick as Ramone E2.jpg|Ella as Flo anna-twombly-littlest-pet-shop-2012-3_88.jpg|Anna Twombly as Lizzie madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6519.jpg|Alex and Gia as Van and Minny tinker-bell-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-25.1.jpg|Tinkerbell periwinkle-the-pirate-fairy-71.9.jpg|and Periwinkle as Mia and Tia Large larry.jpg|Larry The Cucumber as Fred Horace-nebbercracker-monster-house-1.12 thumb.jpg|Horace Nebbercracker as Stanley Gene.jpg|Gene as Bob Cutlass Hi-5 in the Emoji Movie.jpeg|Hi-5 as Darrell Cartrip Jonathan in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpeg|Jonathan as Antenna Ball Seller Car Princess Stella in Winx Club: One Hour Premiere Special.jpeg|Stella as Kori Turbowitz Beto.jpg|Luis Alberto Galvan Ponce as Harv Boog in Open Season Scared Silly.jpg|Boog as Lightyear Blimp Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:Cars 2 Movies Spoofs Category:Cars 3 Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Disney Movie Spoofs